This invention relates to a process for the manufacture of plastisol based synthetic coverings (e.g., floor or wall coverings) having improved resistance to soiling. This invention also relates to a floor or wall covering obtained by means of this process.
One of the well known difficulties encountered in the use of plastisol based synthetic coverings, particularly plastisol based floor coverings, comprises soiling, particularly soiling by shoe heels. It is known that soiling can be reduced by increasing the slipperiness of the covering, thus avoiding heating caused by the friction of a heel on the covering.
An increase of slipperiness may be achieved by adding to the surface coating plastisol a silicone polymer, preferably a silicone polymer incompatible with the surface plastisol. This incompatibility is for the purpose of promoting migration of the silicone to the surface. However, the slipperiness effect quickly disappears during successive washings and/or cleanings of the covering by means of the washing and/or cleaning agents normally used.